Zantetsu
Appearance Zantetsu has the appearance of a short bipedal cat with two tails. He is almost never seen without his cloak that was specifically tailored for his feline body as evidenced by the opening for his two tails and the ear pockets. Personality Zantetsu possess wisdom that he amassed throughout the many years of sailing the North Blue as a wandering swordsman. He still possesses the gravely voice of an old man that seems out of place when coming from such a small feline. He uses this to the fullest when in battle, though sometimes his level headed thinking loses out to the hotbloodedness that arises when he is using fighting to the fullest. Despite formerly being a human, it is difficult for Zantetsu to fight off the feline urges that came with this new vessel such as an uncontrollable desire to eat catnip or play with yarn presented with them. Due to being essentially retired for a long period of time, he is ignorant to many trends, sayings and world events. Zantestu holds a respect for fellow swordsmen that he meets while traveling the seas unless they prove themselves unworthy of such respect through their actions or words. He also has a respect for the blades themselves and will look down on any who treat their swords with a lack of respect. Biography Zantestu began life as a modest farm worker by the name of Takeshi and proceeded into his teenage years as such with no desire to rise from his current standing in life. This changed when he saw an intense match between two swordsmen on his home island. That sight lit a fire inside of Takeshi that inspired him to buy a pair of Kodachi and set sail to the sea in order to hone his skills. He spent the rest of his adult life going from island to island, challenging other swordsmen and training himself. He lost some duels and he won others, gradually bettering himself as time passed. During this time, he had earned the moniker Zantetsu and he had embraced it so much that he began to be known only by that, casting away his birth name. These were the best years in his life but unfortunately they had to come to an end once Zantetsu realized he was becoming old. He stopped living the life of a swordsman and fell into the craft of blacksmithing so that he could remain close to his passion. Zantetsu was content with this lifestyle until a wandering scientist came along, promising the he could return Zantetsu's body to a youthful state. Craving his old lifestyle once more, he jumped on the opportunity. The procedure did indeed return him to a more youthful state but it came at the cost of him gaining the appearance of a cat. Despite being in a foreign vessel, Zantetsu took this as a challenge and eagerly set forth to the seas and resume the swordsman lifestyle that brought joy to his life before. Professions (PRIMARY) Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {pair of kodachi} and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. (SECONDARY) Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits Professional Traits Forging Master (1 Slot): All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them in a cost efficient manner. When purchasing any basic weapon, armor, or anything of the sort, they get a 15% discount on the price. General Traits Funky Body (3 slots): After his procedure, Zantetsu became a cat that possesses two tails. Zantetsu can use these tails to hold his swords, freeing his hands for other purposes. He also was granted a feline appearance and cat like limbs. Items Pair of Iron Kodachi: Two iron short swords that fit within the same sheath, Techniques Category:Approved